gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Episode 08
Synopsis Mikan was seen running towards Narumi-sensei for a reason of delivering her letter to her grandfather. During the elementary student's breakfast, Takahashi, the school robot, came with the mails for the students. Mikan asked for hers but didn't got any. At the school classroom, Mikan was seen sulking in her table while Iinchou and Hotaru talked about her "homesickness". Iinchou also mentioned that he experienced those too sometimes. While Mikan thinks about her grandpa, Iinchou came to her and told her that there is a way to see her grandpa's condition. With Yura Otonashi's help that is, with her Divination Alice. As Yura saw the condition of Mikan's grandpa. She says that no letters had been delivered to Mikan's grandfather. Natsume also got into the conversation and says not to believe in the school too much. Hotaru with her new invention. Asked Mikan to make another letter but this time with two stickers; an eye and ear shaped ones. with her mini-TV, they saw and heard Serina and Narumi talking. Regarding Mikan's condition and the Nullification alice being a taboo in the school ever since ''that ''accident. (That accident was mistaken as Yuka's incident insted of Izumi's as seen in the anime). And they also mentioned a person with Nullification Alice before at the school but was cut off because of the signal connection of Hotaru's TV. Hearing Serina's voice saying that she pity Mikan because the child is not aware of the pile of letters in Narumi's drawer, Mikan ran towards the faculty room with Hotaru, Iinchou, and Ruka chasing her. As Mikan reached the faculty, she headed towards Narumi's table and dragged the drower revealing a pile of letters all writter by Mikan, herself. With Mikan in rage, she talked back to Narumi thus causing Jinno to heard it and came with anger towards Mikan once again. As the school's punishment, Mikan was not allowed to leave her room and a dinner is also not allowed. Hotaru says it was cruel and so they asked Ruka for help since Takahashi is the one guarding Mikan's room. With a mice as a decoy, Ruka managed to reach Mikan's room. As Mikan asked for helped to see her grandpa, it leave Ruka with no choice but to help her thus they have to change clothes for Mikan can't actually fly with a skirt and such. With the help of Hotaru, Mikan managed to escape the school's barrier (believed to be the MSP's alice) but upon doing so, Mikan was nearly kidnapped by a gang. With Narumi there to help her, Mikan had no choice but to return back for getting Narumi involved and injured. Misaki-sensei did the first-aid for Narumi to avoid the attention of others. Mikan stayed over for the night and in Narumi's bedroom as well. There was a photo of two highschool students (believed to be Yuka and Narumi 12 years ago). Mikan then asked Narumi if she can call him "Grandpa" but then to Narumi mentioned that he is just in his 20s. As Narumi saw Mikan's enthusiasm, Narumi recommended to just call him "Dad". (Thus giving fans the thought of Narumi really being Mikan's father in the anime.) New Characters *Yura Otonashi - Official introduction New Alices *Divination Alice Trivia Quotes ''"Dance is a pulse of one's soul. In order to perform a divination on someone, the diviner must come in contact with the subject's soul. This is vital." - ''Yura Otonashi to Mikan Sakura Category:Episode